Will He Love ME?
by AdvanceShippingPokeMaster2001
Summary: As Ash is at the finals of his Sinnoh League, will he find something more than a friend in a certain coordinator?
1. Ch1 - Fire vs Fire!

**Hi guys! It's AdvanceShippingPokeMaster2001 here (Big name. I know.) And here is my first fanfic! Wish me luck and enjoy reading!**

**DISCLAMER! : I do not own Pokemon (its sucks) or any of its characters. They belong to Nintendo and Game freak.**

'_Ash, you have to win!'_ screamed a brunette in red clothes. She was a mere 13 years old. She was in a hotel room staring impatiently at the television.

A raven haired boy, 15 years old was smiling as he stared at the person standing next to him. The young man did not care for the crowd cheering his opponent as his smile grew into a smirk. A blonde man was right opposite to him, staring intensely at the boy. It looked as a staring contest.

"ASH! YOU HAVE TO WIN!" shouted a blue haired girl.

"Come on Ash! You can win!" shouted a mature man next to the girl.

Ash grabbed a pokeball. He was more determined than ever.

"Ash and Rick both have one pokemon left!" cried the announcer "Which pokemon will they choose?"

Ash threw the pokeball as he cried, "Go Charizard!"

"This'll be interesting.", whispered Rick, the blonde man as a smirk grew on his face. He grabbed his pokeball and threw it on the field. Another Charizard appeared at the other end.

"Begin!" announced the announcer.

"Metal Claw!" cried both the trainers.

Both reptiles' claw stared glowing. They both smirked and then ran towards each other. As they were to collide, "Fly!" cried Rick. With amazing speed it flew to the sky. Ash looked shocked. Before he could respond Rick gave another command, "Steel wing!"

No one could spot Rick's Charizard. Suddenly with mighty speed, a lizard dived. All could notice its silver wing.

"You know what to do, Charizard!" said Ash as his shock turned to determination again.

"Pika! Pikachu! Pi Pika Pi! Pi CHU!" cheered a yellow mouse as it jumped on Ash's shoulder.

Charizard smirked and pulled back one of its hands into a fist!

**HOW WAS IT? Looks good to me. What is Charizard going to do? Will Ash win? Please Review and Like if you Like it?**


	2. Ch2 - An EXTRAordinary End!

**HEY GUYS! Its ASPM2001 here! SECOND CHAPTER! WHAT is Ash planning? What is it gonna be and where the hell is Misty? (LOLOLOL means change of scene).**

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Charizard's fist started flaming as Ash cried, "FIRE PUNCH!"

The fist contacted the steel wing and the Charizard which was airborne now crashed on the ground. "Charizard, finish it with metal claw!" called Ash.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

'_Ash is winning! And look at me! I lost my Grand Festival! He is fighting hard! I lost at a type advantage. I am the worst coordinator ever!'_, the brunette coordinator's eyes started watering up._ 'NO! No May! This is no time to cry! I need to cheer for Ash! He is going to win! Ash is going to win!'_

'_Ash…the one who saved me every time. He would give his life away for his friends. He is so smart, handsome, brave and cute…CUTE! DID I JUST THINK THAT HE IS CUTE? WHAT? NO MAY! You are not in love with Ash! You just think he is cute!'_

May stared at her feet. She was deep in thought. Her eyes widened as she came to a conclusion.

"I like Ash!"

She thought at all her adventures with Ash.

She did have a fuzzy feeling when she was near him. Then she looked at her palm. In it was half a ribbon. It was her lucky charm. The thing she shared with Ash. She always had it around her neck like a necklace. She didn't know about Ash's. He may even have thrown it away.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Ash's Charizard flew over to the grounded Charizard. Ash's Charizard's claw began to glow. But before it could hit, Rick shouted, "That's enough play for today Azul! Finish it with THUNDER FANG!"

The whole arena fell silent with a few gasps.

"Heh! Hahaha! Rick's little joke was funny but Charizards can't do that!" explained the announcer.

The arena filled with oohs and ahs as Azul defended itself from Charizard. Azul threw Charizard and it opened its jaw wide.

"Charizard! Seismic Toss!" commanded Ash with a smirk but deep inside, he was scared.

Charizard flew towards Azul and grabbed it. It started flying upwards but Azul did not shut its jaws. After mere seconds, Charizard grabbing Azul started heading towards at great speed.

"DO IT!" shouted out Rick.

Azul's mouth filled with electricity as all did nothing but gasp at the amazing battle. Azul's fangs pierced into Charizard's skin. Charizard roared before fainting. Azul flew away from Charizard's grip as it glided around the arena. The fainted Charizard crashed into the ground with amazing speed.

"CHARIZARD!" cried Ash.

"Ch…Char…Charizard is unable t…to b…battle. Rick…wins?" stuttered the announcer. Realizing what just had happened, he announced "Rick is Sinnoh League Champion!"

After awhile of silence, everybody started clapping and applauding. Even Brock and Dawn clapped. No one had ever seen something like this.

Ash recalled Charizard. Pikachu was sobbing at his trainer's loss. Ash thanked Charizard and tilted his cap to hid his face. The tears trickling down his face, he silently walked away.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

May was crying. She had wet her pillow and rug.

'_Why? Why did he lose? Ash trained so hard! He deserved to win! At least we have something in common. We both lost in the finals and we both silently cried.'_

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Later that day in Johto

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

May arrived at the hotel's lobby. As she was about to leave, "Ms. Maple!" cried the receptionist. May walked to her and asked what she wanted to know politely.

"Someone called but quickly hung up! He said he would call later." Replied the receptionist.

"Who was it?" asked May. She half expected it to be the annoying, flirting jerk, Drew.

"Ash Ketchum."

**So… how was it? Was it good? Tell me if DrewxSolidad sounds good or should Brock get a yes. Also long chapters but late updates or similar length but recent updates?**

**Please Review, Like and Follow if you want to. Flamings not invited.**


End file.
